The invention relates to a guide rail or runner for drawers or the like, which for the purpose of attachment to the sidewall of a piece of furniture has several fastening bores or apertures arranged along the longitudinal axis of the rail and having a mutual spacing corresponding to a grid or pattern of bores or apertures in the piece of furniture. The fastening aperture disposed closest to the forward end extremity of the guide rail is situated at a distance corresponding to that employed in Europe, i.e. as laid down by the "Euro-system", from the said forward end of the rail, and thus from the front edge of the sidewall when the rail is assembled to the sidewall.
Based on a known guide rail of this kind, this invention has the fundamental problem of providing a rail intended for universal application in accordance with the aperture grid or pattern conforming to the Euro-system, as well as to that employed in the U.S.A., appropriate for installation on the sidewall of the piece of furniture in question.